Rosemarie Miho
Rosemarie "Marie" Miho is the leader of Tea Time Pretty Cure, she came from Fragrance Land to train on the Earth to become a precure like her sisters. She is a candidate to be a queen. She is a person described like "A person that you will love forever". She does "homestay" at Thomas house and work in his coffee shop. Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure Rose. History Wanting to follow the legacy of her mother and sisters and be one of candidates to be the queen of the Land of Fragrances, Rose was sent to Earth with Chuchu to train and save the land from villains. Immediately there is given the task of finding the other intended for her companions. To save Diane she reveals herself to be Cure Rose. Appearance Coming Soon... Personality Marie is extremely active and full of energy, always have a positive thinking makes up for her sometimes clumsy way, she has the amazing ability to make friends and conquer anyone. Cure Rose "The fragrance of love, The wonderful Lady, Cure Rose" Cure Rose is Rosemarie Pretty Cure Alter Ego. She don't need to be with the other Cures to transform. Rose transform by saying Bonjour Pretty Cure Enchanté She can uses the attacks Rose Floratta and Papillion Rosarium. Maid Rose When she gain the Seal of Maid, Cure Rose can transform into the Maid Form. Maiden Rose When she gain the Seal of Maiden,Cure Rose can transform into Maiden Rose Pure Rose When she gain the Seal of Purity, Cure Rose can transform into Pure Form Lady Rose When she gain the Seal of Lady, Cure Rose can transform into Lady Form and with the power of her friends can transform into True Lady Rose. Cure Queen Rose In Tea Time Precure: A Adventure down the Fragrance Hole, The Crown of Fragrance Land choose Rosemarie as the new queen and transform her into Cure Queen Rose that too uses the powers of Wonderland Heart Rod. Relationships Diane Minami - It was her first friend she made on Earth, she admires the way she strives to make everyone happy. They are best friends. Eirika Amaya - she became a fan of her and her sister. Usually she comes in the requisite fashion clothes and she always proucura her advice. Chika Amaya - she became a fan of her and her sister. They go into the shopping a lot. Hana Murasaki - The second friend that Rosemarie makes on the earth. She admires her a lot. Kazumi Fuji - Even with Kazumi being hostile to her, Rosemarie saw in her a great kindness, saying she had a very good fragrance and a person with a fragrance like that could not be bad. Thomas - Chuchu - Levi - Kevin - Abigail - Rosalinda Miho - She admires her mother. Rosemaria Miho - She admires her old sister because of her straight and mature aura. Rosalie Miho - She admires her old sister, because of her kindness. Queen Elizabeth - She is a old friend of the queen, she always play with her. Arisa - Category:User: NattySakura Category:Cures